Don't Deprive Me Of This Dance
by DemonicTwister
Summary: "There is a dance of love and blood and pain and life, Natsuki, I want you to join me in the dance." NaoxNatsuki


Don't Deprive Me Of This Dance

Category: Anime

Anime: Mai Hime

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Nao's thoughts on Natsuki

Disclaimer: If I Owned Mai Hime, both Shizuru and Nao would be with Natsuki, Natsuki would be the main character, not Mai, and Alyssa and Miyu would have died as soon as they entered the picture, god I find them annoying.

Don't Deprive Me Of This Dance

**Nao's POV:**

My name is Nao Yuuki. And right now I'm pissed to the point of no return.

Why do you do this to yourself, Kuga? I've wondered that question so many times, yah know. I've seen that damn Ms. Perfect President look at you with hunger and need, and yet you tolerate her.

Ridiculous. If you want her to stop teasing you then summon that big metal beast of yours, **make **her fear and respect you.

Shizuru Fujino, that damn little….bitch! She should know about not touching what isn't hers! Damn, lecher. Not like I'm not perverted either.

Natsuki, you want a life where you're constantly fighting and running? Then I'll join you. I was never one to stick around, though I'll stay close to you. I'll stay with you, fight District One with you, kill Orphans with you, of course I'd rather be killing Shizuru.

Together we'd dance over the bodies of our pathetic victims, dance through the fires of the hellish war which we'd wage ourselves against those who would oppose us.

Unfortunately, I've never had the actual guts to sacrifice my pride and tell you this face to face, my sweet ice Hime.

My pride. Blast it all! Very few things are stronger than my pride, except for two emotions regarding two certain women. One I hate and loathe with a passion, the other I **have** a passion for, one I love.

I see you, across from the classroom where I'm sitting. Shizuru's with you. That teasing idiot! That tea addicted female! She doesn't deserve you Natsuki, you should know that. She isn't a Hime like us.

I make a mental not that when I turn my back on you guys, I'll off her first.

**A Few Days Later:**

I smirk, running away from the bruised Sister. I heard footsteps behind me. My beloved Natsuki's footsteps. When we slowed down, Natsuki glared, snapping, "Why did you hurt Sister?"

I had to restrain a laugh. Duran, her Wolf Child appeared next to her as Julia appeared next to me. Oh my dear wolf mistress, isn't it obvious why? Because I could! Because Sister is not like us. Sure, she's a Hime, but so what? Mai, Mikoto, Midori, none of them are like you and me, Natsuki, and you know it!

None of them could be as bloodthirsty, or wicked as I am, and none of them could be as tough and independent as you. We're special. Chosen amongst the chosen.

Of course, Sister was planning on deceiving you all from the beginning. I heard her and that teacher bastard, Ishigami. They were planning to pretend that Sister Yukariko was injured and make me look like the culprit.

So I decided to make the first move and injure Yukariko myself since I realized it wouldn't do any good since you guys were probably going to blame me anyway.

That bitch nun was going to deceive you all and turn all of you against me. I just decided to speed up the process.

I had been listening in on her and Ishigami's little "conversation" about us Hime and heard what they intended to do. Heard that they wanted to frame me. I decided to take matters into my own claws as a result.

Hence, I hurt Sister Yukariko for REAL and she's now bleeding for real on the grass, arm broken.

And you know something, my Natsuki? I enjoyed hurting the bitch. I think I deserve that much justice after all. I mean she and that freak _were _going to frame me in all honesty.

Of course, I made that "tame" confession to Sister that one time of what a guy and I did once, her reaction was so amusing. Maybe that was what set her against me in the first place. So sensitive. I didn't love you at that time, when I told Sister about the incident, but now I wish that it had been you that I had done that….hehe…as Sister put it…lewd activity with.

None of the men I had teased and toyed with and destroyed could even come close to comparing with you my dearest, hell not even any woman could come close to how unique and complex you are. I've sometimes considered killing that moron kendo boy Takeda for thinking that he was even remotely worthy of you. But I didn't when I saw as clear as day that you had no interest in him.

I'd be sorta disappointed in you if you showed an interest in that lowly weakling, who is the epitome of unworthiness in regards to you, my leather clad warrior.

Natsuki, I see that you're ready to fight me and I'm overjoyed. I tell you that I never liked you because I don't want you to know how happy I am that you've allowed me this dance.

Before, I decided any dance would do; a dance of union between us against the world, or a dance of us fighting one another, where only you and I existed, and now you've accepted the second.

When you first saw that I was a Hime in that warehouse, when I had swayed little Mikoto into helping me, you smirked, laughed and said that we could choose what to do with our powers but also that you didn't have to like the other Himes ways of doing things, that was when you aimed that pistol at me.

Like you're doing now, here in the forest.

At the time, I was attracted to you at first sight, not in an instant, jumping to love. However, your jaded spirit, tough exterior and righteous character towards stopping District One and seeing me for the corrupt person I am intrigued me and before I knew it, I was in love.

Love, hah! One of the emotions that I thought I'd never feel for anyone besides my hospitalized momma.

Before, back at the warehouse, when we first met, I had licked my claws, like I'm doing now. I'd be lying if I told you that that action wasn't for a suggestive purpose. Especially towards you, Natsuki.

We dance now, and I'm grinning sadistically, even though inside I'm cursing Midori for getting in the way of our dance that night at the warehouse when you found out how I was using my powers. Though, the way in which she drunkenly interrupted us was quite amusing.

Once again, we're interrupted by harsh voices. I almost growl when I recognize Tokiha, Kikukawa and Mikoto's voices. Damn, them again? What is this, parade of the three stooges? Those three aren't welcome here, not between us. I half sigh as I raise my claws. I'll amend myself about some things when it comes to them.

Mikoto might have been able to have been taught once what manipulative people are really like and how much Mikoto should distrust people, but she proved to be useless against her pathetic love for Mai. Kikukawa, nothing much there but a clingy dog that comes to Suzushiro's side whenever called. I knew from the beginning that she was useless, she doesn't even have that affective Child.

And god, do I hate Tokiha! Her brain is all in her bosom. Between her bitching about how hard she has to work to look after that brother of hers,

Aaah! Oh, God! My eye!

I stare at Natsuki with my one good eye, while I grip the other socket, the bleeding socket, ignoring Midori who's looking at me and asking if I'm alright.

Stupid bitch. Does it look like I'm alright?

My attentions turned to Natsuki. My emotions were a blood-covered twister of hurt, anger and confusion.

At first I was shocked by the pain, then when I processed what happened to me, anger and hurt came in and cut my heart in two.

She hurt me.

My kindred spirit, my fellow jaded warrior, my precious Hime carved by the gods from a perfect ice crystal. She hurt me!

I escaped, yelling that I'd get my revenge.

Painful betrayal wracked my body, even though I know I was the one who has betrayed that day, however, just because I know that doesn't mean that I feel guilty.

I was so angry that Natsuki had chosen the other Himes over me. For crying out loud! I wanted a dance, not injury! Just like I never would have hurt you Natsuki, I'd only have fought, but I'd never **really** hurt you.

I thought you felt the same way….but…

If I had had it my way, Natsuki, you and I would be dancing a dance of pleasure and blood for eternity.

I decide to take my anger out on Mai's little brother, pathetic and weak Takumi and the ever boy wanna be Akira, (turns out, she's a Hime too) to top it off, I sneered about how hypocritical Mai was. I could have told her to completely blame Natsuki for injuring my eye, but I couldn't bring myself into it. I didn't want Mai to blame her.

As capable as I was to kill an innocent like Mai's brother, I could never take my anger out on Natsuki.

After that worthless mess was over and done with, I hid near the rocks next to a road where I knew Natsuki had a habit of driving that motorcycle of hers down.

I ignore the pouring rain, even though it reminds me of the pain I felt when you hurt me my Natsuki. And I'm not talking about the pain from my eye.

I hear a motorcycle's engine roaring, and I smile a predatory smile.

Well, willing or not, my wolf mistress, I will have you and we will have our dance.

I see her. I shoot a red web string out right in front of her motorcycle's front tire. Predictably, her motorcycle tripped over and she fell. I restrained a wicked laugh as I walked over to her and held up my crimson claws for her to see as she shakily looked up at me from where her helmet's visor had shattered.

I grinned evilly as she passed out, at the same time as her bike exploded behind us.

I summon Julia, and Julia binds Natsuki, hoisting her up off the ground, and I remove the other girl's helmet, letting her waterfall of beautiful midnight blue hair fall past her face and neck.

I stare at her intently. She was so beautiful. Even though I just got her into an accident, and she's unconscious, I stare in awe at the most wondrous creature imaginable.

It wasn't fair that she chose to help the other Hime! She and I were two halves of the meaning of unique!

I was special and I was dark and corrupt, she was special and she was light and naïve.

We were the halves of the same coin…so…why?

I reached out to massage her breasts with my claws, but stopped myself. No, I would not violate her. Besides killing her or scarring her for life like she had done to me, raping her was one of the things that I would never do to her.

I waited instead for a couple of minutes, till she woke up.

When she woke though, I could tell there was something wrong. Why wasn't she resisting? The Natsuki I knew would never allow herself to be held against her will and yet she wasn't even struggling against the webs. She wasn't even snapping at me or giving me a snide comment like she usually would.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Okay, time for some provoking.

I mocked her for a few minutes after, in hopes that she'd show me the same fighting spirit that she always showed me so we could begin our dance but she just seemed unresponsive.

I blinked at her. I couldn't help but almost feel disturbed. What was going on here?

Natsuki just looked limp and her eyes were…were vacant. Like there was nothing there.

At this, I felt anger as well as concern. What's wrong my love? What happened?

I obviously didn't say this, instead, I sneered at her over and over, anything to get her back to the Natsuki that I knew and yes, loved. And where the hell was Duran in all this? Where was Natsuki's Child?

I pressed my claws against her eyebrow, clearly threatening to gauge her eye out like she did to me, even though I'd never be able to do that to her, I was just trying to get her to motivate herself.

Yet, again, nothing.

I was about to give up and take her to my apartment to get her bandaged up, fix my own mess if you will, when yet again, someone interrupted us. This time it was the lecher-president herself, Shizuru Fujino.

She mocked me, then revealed that she was also a Hime.

Well I'll be damned, and here I was thinking she was a normal lecher instead of a powerful Hime lecher. But the proof is literally in Shizuru's hands, a long bladed red weapon.

Wait, if she's a Hime, then where's her Child?

What the hell? Who's Kiyohime?

Oh, that's Kiyohime. Okay, Shizuru, for once I'll admit, I'm impressed, that's quite a Child you have.

And I don't need to be told who your precious one is. You made it clear when you said that anyone who hurt Natsuki would not be forgiven.

This fuels my anger even more. How could a pervert like her have so much love for Natsuki and have such a magnificent Child?

Only I was allowed to love Natsuki that much damn it! My precious one just happened to be Momma.

I'm on the ground, the strength taken out of me from when Kiyohime is summoned, the blast sending me to the ground. The phone that I take the picture of a tied up and helpless Natsuki is on the ground, inches from me. I glance at it, desperate to grab hold of it, keep the memory of once having my wolf mistress to myself, even if it was by force.

However, I don't get to the phone in time before that Fujino bitch crushes my only good memory with her foot. I don't have much time to look up into her evil, perverted eyes until it's too late.

I'm falling!

Now that blasted President is cutting the whole cliff in half!

Julia and I are thrown to the sea, Julia breaks my fall, I then slip off of her onto the rocks.

Damn, by now Shizuru's gotten Kiyohime to take Natsuki away.

As I regained my strength the next day, I brooded, hate for Shizuru filling my very core. Damn her to every circle of Hell that exists!

She had my Natsuki, and I had no idea where they went!

Again I took my rage out on others, only this time I webbed up dozens of perverted guys and brought them back to some abandoned classrooms, stripping them of their cell phones.

I then proceeded to Natsuki's apartment, destroying everything inside.

I was in so much pain from what Natsuki did to me and then what Fujino put me through. I was just in pain and wanted to vent, so I took it out on all of Natsuki's belongings, even the pictures of her family.

I was angry, Natsuki, please don't be pissed at me. I was just really in pain.

I waited for Natsuki, knowing that although she may have been in Shizuru's hands now, she'd be back at her apartment soon enough. I'd take her then.

After what, for me felt like a lifetime she did come.

She opened the door to her apartment, closed the door and came in. My webs instantly shot out and pulled her further into the room, binding her up once again.

I told her that I had been waiting for her.

She struggled against the webs, unsuccessfully of course.

We had our grand re-enactment of the drama that had taken place on the roadway only two days ago, and to my pleasure, it seemed that there was no Shizuru this time to interfere with our dance like last time.

She glared at me in those webs, struggling so vigorously. Go ahead, Natsuki, struggle all you want, you won't break free.

I smirked coolly up at her. She had deprived me of her for so long and now I had her at my mercy.

Still, something bothered me, why wasn't she summoning her Child? Natsuki seemed to be back to normal. She was giving me all that I had come to love about her in the first place. She scowled at me, even growled a little and snapped. So, the question now was, why wasn't Duran summoned?

Knowing Natsuki, summoning Duran would be the first thing she'd do if she was in a tight spot. So if she was acting like she was back to normal, why wasn't she summoning that Wolf-Child of hers?

I stared at her. She thought I couldn't see through her. I could more than easily. She wasn't as strong as she wanted to act. I knew she was so much more frailer than she let on. When there was no one there fore when she was younger, she formed a heart of ice like I formed a webbed shield over my heart for protection.

She didn't have to act strong with me and that was the thing. She, if she somehow could see past her desire to protect herself so fearfully, then she and I could have a life, devoid of anyone interfering. None of the other Hime would understand her like I could. Especially not _her_.

I still grit my teeth at the thought of those vile, cheerful red eyes. They bring me back to my previous thoughts at hand.

It had been a long undesirable dance with everyone else but now I had my reward.

Within my soul is poison, my dear Natsuki and within yours is the purity of ice, we make the two halves of the dance of blood and life. You'll figure that out soon, now that that perverted Hime President can't stop our dance.

At least…..that's what I thought.

Until the god damned president appeared AGAIN.

Damn. It. All.

**Note: **

Okay, this is an old fic of mine as I'm sure people have noticed. For a long time I was wondering whether or not to continue it because I wasn't sure if I could come up with a good continuation of it, but let's see how it goes.


End file.
